


My new life in Riverdale!

by Secret_writer2020



Category: Real Person Fiction, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Gay, Gay Love, Love, Love Story, M/M, Riverdale, Riverdale love, Smut, archie x reader, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_writer2020/pseuds/Secret_writer2020
Summary: You move to Riverdale from California and try to make a life there. You go to Riverdale High School *RHS* and meet someone who will change your life Archie Andrews.❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
Relationships: Archie Andrews x male reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter one: Riverdale, my new town.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work!! I hope you enjoy it! Make sure to comment and tell me your thoughts!! Also I need suggestions for more stories!! Comment who you want to see together and I will write it!! Thank you!!
> 
> I’m thinking about making this a series! Comment and tell me if you think it should be a series!!!
> 
> Please enjoy!!🥰

BACKSTORY!  
You move from California with your dad to riverdale because of his job. Your mom passed away so now it’s just you and your dad.

ENJOY! 

You drop your bag on the floor of your new room. You look around to see what life will be like here, you did not want to move to riverdale but since your dads job required you guys to move you did not have much of a choice.  
Dad “Hey son! How do you like your new room?”  
You “Well... it’s new that’s for sure”  
Dad “Don’t worry this place will feel like home in no time!”  
You “I sure hope so. I miss my old friend and my old school”  
Dad “I know son, but we will be just as happy here as we were back in California”  
You “I hope so”  
Dad “Well you start your new school tomorrow! Are you excited to meet new people?”  
You “You know I’m not a very social person... I’m not going to go around to everybody saying “Hey I’m the new kid!!!””  
Dad “ok son. I just hope your day is good tomorrow”  
He walked out and closed the door, you set up your bed and by the time you were done it was late, you decided to get some sleep. You lay down on your newly set up bed and fall asleep. *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* You sigh as you realize it was the next day... and that meant you had to go to your new school. You look at the time and see that you are running twenty minutes late! “SHIT” you fly out of bed and grab some clothes, you try to put them on as fast as you can! You run out into the living room and see some cereal sitting on the table. Dad “Woah there son! What’s the hurry?!” You “Shit I’m late to school!!!!!!” Dad “Woah! Watch your language!!!” You “sorry dad I just need to get to school FAST!” You hear the school bus pull up, You “Well that’s my que!! See you later dad!!” You run outside and and into the school bus. You made it just in time! Whew! You sigh, you hear all the people talking about just random shit, now that you have time to think you start thinking about how your day will go, you think about what class you have first and what you will need to do today. The school bus arrives at RHS *riverdale high school* and you get off the buss, you look at the HUGE building that you will be frequenting. You walk inside and look at everybody in there, some people look at you noticing that you are new here. You walk around and find you locker. Next to your locker is a flyer for RHS football, the sign said “COME FIGHT FOR THE BULLDOGS!!! IF YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES JOIN US TODAY!!” “Huh I bet I could get on there, maybe I should apply” you think to yourself. The bell rings and start waking to your first class, math class. You walk in and go to take a seat. Once you sit down you try to just look down and stay away from people, class starts and the teacher starts talking. *BOOM* the door bursts open! You look over to see a stunning red headed boy standing in the doorway, his muscular arms were almost to big for his shirt and you could see the outline of his pecks. Your heart speeds up and you start to feel very hot. Teacher “Archie Andrews, starting off the year by being late” His name is Archie huh, perfect name for a perfect man. You think to yourself. Archie “Sorry teach I had to talk the the coach before class about joining the football team again” You suddenly knew that no matter what you had to join the football team. Archie comes and sits down next to you. The teacher resumes talking. Archie “psst, you new here?” You “Uh yeah just moved here” Archie “cool I’m Archie” You “I’m *your name*” Archie “you should think about joining the football team! You sure have the build for it!” You blush at the thought of him looking at your body. You “I was just thinking about it! I’m going to apply after school” Archie “well good luck! I hope you make it! It would be nice to have a new member on the team!!” The bell rings and math class is over! Archie gets up and starts to walk away, your eyes are drawn to his nice ass. You think to yourself “man I wonder if he is gay” Through all your other classes all you could think about was Archie. It felt like time flew by when you were thinking about him. It was now 3:30 pm and school was over. You walk out to the football field and see the coach with a few other students. You “hey coach!” Coach “yeah?” You “uh well I was Um wondering if you had a extra spot on the football team? I’m looking to join” Coach “well your in luck!! We already held some tryouts today and already have some members on the team! But we are still short a few members and we are holding more tryouts tomorrow after school! Of course tomorrow is Friday so if you did get it we would start practice on Monday! What do you think?” You “sounds great!! I will be there! See you then!” Coach “ok sounds good! Have a good day!” You walked away feeling excited that you could be on a football team with Archie Andrews the boy who you had a crush on. You go home and fall onto your bed, you feel like life in Riverdale might not be so bad after all! It’s getting late and you decide to go to sleep, you go to bed happy for the first time in a long time!

END OF CHAPTER 1!!! CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON! IM WORKING ON IT RIGHT NOW! Pls comment and tell me what you thought of chapter 1!!


	2. My new life in Riverdale! Chapter 2! Making the football team!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here!!! If you have not read chapter one pls go read it!! Thank you!!!
> 
> ⚠️WARNING⚠️  
> SMUT DOES HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER!

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
You wake up and realize it’s Friday!! That means football tryouts are today!!!! You get up take a shower, get dressed, and brush your hair! You CANNOT wait for tryouts! You walk out into the living room where your dad is cooking breakfast,  
*dad* so son! How was your first day of school yesterday?  
*you* it was good! I’m trying out for the football team today!  
*dad* football team?! I thought you hated football... there some cute cheerleaders or something?  
*you* ew no dad, it’s just a good opportunity and also it’s never bad to try new things!  
*dad* ok son, I think the bus just got here  
*you* ok! I better get going!!!  
*dad* at least take some food with you!  
*you* ok dad!  
You grab some pop tarts and run out the door! You get on the bus, no one sits next to you. You start thinking about how today will go, but as your thinking your mind starts to wonder and instead of planning you start thinking about Archie! You think about his smooth red hair, his strong face, his muscles. The bus stops suddenly, well you were day dreaming the bus took a different route today! It was stoped in front of a house. You can’t believe your eyes! Archie Andrews walks out the door and gets on the bus! He looks around and sees you! He comes and sits next to you!   
*archie* hey man! You excited for tryouts today?  
*you* yeah! I’m a little nervous though... I have never played football.   
*archie* don’t worry! You will fo great!!   
*you* thanks archie! So how are you doing?  
*archie* I’m doing good! Remember that assignment our math teacher gave us yesterday?  
*you* oh yeah! I have not started working on it yet  
*archie* good! Hey since your new here I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place after school and work on it together? Like friends?  
*you* Uh YEAH! That would be fun! It’s better to just get it over with  
*archie* yay! Let’s say you come to my place at 4:30? My dad will be at work so when we are finished we can play some video games if you want!  
*you* yeah sounds fun!!   
The bus stops.   
*archie* ok bro! See you at the football tryouts!  
Archie gets up and walks away, you can’t believe you get to go to his house after school! As you get off the bus and walk to class you wonder if he might be gay or bi, you think about making a move on him tonight but you don’t want to seem desperate or weird so you decide to just do the assignment and act normal!

TIME SKIP! THE TIME IS NOW 3:00 FOOTBALL TRYOUT TIME!

You walk into the locker room to change into some clothes for tryouts, just as you take your shirt off you hear the door burst open! You turn around and see archie walking in! He is all sweaty but that did not gross you out, he looked beautiful with the light glistening on him.  
*archie* hey! I just finished tryouts!  
*you* awesome man! Did you make it in?  
*archie* yeah I did! I hope you make it on! It would be nice to have a new friend on the team!  
The word friend killed you, you wanted to be more then friends! You took your pants off so you are kind in your underwear, archie goes over to his locker and takes off his shirt and pants, now he is just in his underwear too! You try not to look but your urge to see his body takes over! You look over and see his sexy abs, his hot legs, his macular arms, and his sexy back. You look away fast so he does not see! You put on your clothes and walk out!   
*coach* hey!! Glad you could make it! Let’s start!  
*you* ok!!! 

TIME SKIP AGAIN! YOU FINISHED YOUR TRYOUT!

You run over to the coach hoping that you made it on the team!

*coach* so! You showed some great performance out there! You are amazing at running and you have a great throw!!  
*you* so... does that mean I’m on the team??  
*coach* YES!! You made it on!! Practice starts on Monday! Be here at 3:30 Monday Wednesday and Friday!  
*you* ok!!! Thank you!!   
You go over to the locker room and grab your phone, you tell your dad your going to work on a math assignment with a new friend. He says ok and to be safe.   
You start walking over to archies house! As you get closer more anticipation builds. You start getting nervous about what might happen, you think to yourself “just play it cool, don’t act like you have a crush on him!”  
You walk up to the door and knock on it. Archie opens the door.  
*Archie* hey man! Thanks for coming over!!  
*you* no problem!!!  
*Archie* come on in!!  
You walk inside  
*Archie* so let’s go to my room and get to work!  
You walk up the stairs and into Archies room, it smells like him and it’s driving you crazy, you start regretting coming over in fear that you may not be able to hold back your urges. Archie sits on his bed and gestures for you to do the same.  
*Archie* so! Let’s get to it!!  
*You* let’s do this!

LAST TIME SKIP I PROMISE! THE TIME IS NOW 7:00 PM YOU AND ARCHIE HAVE JUST FINISHED THE ASSIGNMENT

*you* Whew! That was kinda hard!!  
*Archie* kinda?! That took us hours!!! But I’m glad we got it done!  
*you* btw I forgot to tell you! I got on the football team!  
*Archie* really! That’s awesome!! I can’t wait to start playing with you!  
As Archie says that he lifts his hand and puts it on your thigh. You look at his hand and look back at him.  
*Archie* listen, I don’t want to seem weird but I know you have a crush on me.  
You loose all of your breath and you can feel your skin to Pale  
*Archie* but that’s not a bad thing, I also am attracted to you too! I did not want to freak you out with saying it so soon but I just wanted you to know!  
*you* oh, well, I’m happy it’s mutual!

SMUT WARNING SMUT HAPPENING NOW 

Archie leans in and so do you! Your lips touch and you feel a wave of heat roll across your body. he starts kissing you passionately and you do the same, Archie stands up and so do you, he breaks the kiss and takes of his shirt, you do the same! You see his washboard abs and you can’t believe that you will get to be fucked by Archie Andrews the hottest guy in the school! Archie takes of his pants and so do you, you are both in your underwear now. He pushes his body against yours, you start kissing again, as you are kissing you feel his cock pushing against your cock, you both keep getting harder and harder. He pushes you on the bed. He leans over you and starts kissing your chest, the feeling of his lips on your body is driving you crazy! You want him inside you so bad! You start moaning and you can tell he likes it. He kisses down your body until he reaches your underwear. He slowly pulls them off, your cock falls out on to your stomach. He looked at your cock and said *Archie* wow! Your big! Almost as big as me! This made you excited to see see what he was hiding in his pants, he kissed all around your cock And then kissed the head of your cock, his lips on your cock felt like nothing you had ever felt before. He picked up your cock and put it in his mouth, he started sucking your cock! You could not believe Archie was sucking your cock! His mouth felt AMAZING! You started moaning louder and louder! He pulls off your cock and says “don’t cum just yet! We have not even started!” MORE COMING SOON


End file.
